


Shard

by hogwartshoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartshoney/pseuds/hogwartshoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants public sex for his birthday. Charlie obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday Bash.

Draco’s always been rather vocal during sex; Charlie likes it when he’s loud and fiery like the dragons he loves so much. Because of that, having sex in public might be a problem, but Draco really _really_ wants to try it.

It’s Draco’s birthday, and apparently, his present from Charlie involves a trip into Muggle London and a visit to a certain towering building. Draco had suggested a Portkey, but Charlie insists on doing things the Muggle way, sort of. They dress in appropriate Muggle attire and he Apparates them to London under a Notice Me Not Charm in case they’re seen. They arrive almost soundlessly in an alley and wait for a long moment, pressed closely up against each other. Draco can feel Charlie’s very pronounced hard length against his arse and is seconds away from entertaining some very wicked ideas, when a crowd of people walks by and Charlie’s pulling him in behind them, dropping the Charm as they join the group.

They pause at the street corner and Charlie’s arm is warm around his shoulders as he tugs him close. “Look up, Draco.”

And he does.

Now, Draco’s heard about the Shard, the monument to Muggle ingenuity, architecture and innovation, a towering edifice of shining glass, glaringly modern with breathtaking proportions thrusting up into the sky. It’s striking.

Charlie shifts closer, all muscle and heat along Draco’s side. “Rather… phallic, isn’t it? Really, it just begs to be fucked on.”

_Yes, rather!_ Draco swallows hard and stands with his neck craned as far as he can to try to see the top, until Charlie slides his arm down Draco’s back for a long warm moment before grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward.

They ride the outside escalators up to the second floor, then venture into the building where Charlie purchases their tickets. It’s warmer in here, so Draco removes the light jacket he’d worn as they follow the signs to the elevators. The doors and walls have mirrors all around as well as moving screens on the ceiling. It’s a bit disconcerting, at first, seeing reflection upon reflection of themselves. Charlie catches him preening ever so slightly and they laugh, but then Charlie’s crowding him up against the mirror and ducking his head to catch Draco’s lips in a searing kiss that leaves him a bit breathless.

“Want you,” Charlie murmurs, his deep voice resonating within Draco’s chest as they’re pressed together, Draco’s blood surging through him as though he’s on fire and unable to withstand the heat.

“Have me,” he groans, his hands restlessly moving from Charlie’s shoulders to hair to arms even as he’s pinned by Charlie’s impressive bulk. “Have me… anywhere you want. Any way, fuck, just-”

They pull apart as the lift slows at the 33rd floor and Draco’s forced to adjust himself quickly and take deep breaths, concentrating on walking properly, even though he holds his jacket in front of him, trying not to be too obvious. The break distracts him enough that his erection is under control, but his body still tingles as they’re ushered through a short and, thankfully, dimly-lit passageway to another set of elevator doors. Charlie’s on him again the moment the doors close, this time leaning against the wall of the elevator and pulling them together chest to chest, one arm around Draco’s back while he slides the other inside Draco’s trousers, parting his arse cheeks just enough to run the tip of a finger from bollocks to hole. Draco’s foregone underwear for this and barely holds in a moan, his knees shaking, so embarrassingly weak just from that.

Too soon, they arrive on the 68th floor, and Draco steadies himself as they emerge onto a glass-enclosed observation deck. The view is magnificent, but they barely pause as Charlie quickly urges him up a flight of wooden stairs which leads to yet another level, also with floor-to-ceiling glass panes.

The entire area is set up to look like an outdoor garden. The floor is covered in a sort of carpet which looks like grass, there are shrubs and small trees in pots scattered here and there, as well as ‘garden boxes’ along the perimeter with real flowers and other grasses. Soft sounds of birds accompany the gentle murmur of Muggles walking around sipping champagne and munching on cucumber sandwiches and biscuits, taking photographs or else sitting on blankets enjoying picnics.

It’s all frightfully posh and perhaps the slightest bit romantic.

Draco slowly turns in a circle, feeling almost overwhelmed by the vista. The day had dawned a bit cloudy, but at this point just after lunch, the sun has come out in all its glory for a perfect June day. He’s once more thankful for the light jacket he’s brought with him, Merlin! he’s so hard - they’re actually doing this today, here!

Silently, Charlie manoeuvres them into a corner where they’re closely surrounded by the glass and they both lean forward, looking down. Draco’s heartbeat hammers in his ears and he shivers; it’s like flying but without motion, without any buffeting from the wind. 

Charlie urges him to step closer, right up against the glass, then quirks a smile at him and casts a Disillusionment Charm, the heat of his gaze more than enough to offset the flood of cold running down over Draco.

“Put your feet right…. there,” he murmurs, and nudges the tip of Draco’s trainers against the massive pane of glass; he can see straight down to the bottom of the building, to the street below, the Muggles and their tiny vehicles like insects scurrying about.

“Spread them wide, Draco.”

Wordlessly, Draco does, his cock getting harder by the second as Charlie crowds up behind him, the heat of his body making Draco shiver with anticipation and revelling in the way Charlie’s weight presses him into the railing.

Charlie’s worn Muggle denims for this, the kind with buttons instead of a zip, and Draco’s arse twitches in anticipation as he feels Charlie reach between them to work himself loose. Everything about Charlie is so big, his large hands capable of taking Draco apart in such delightful ways, and yet, so tender that Draco often has to take a breath at the intensity of his feelings.

Draco’s thin trousers are more than too tight at this point, almost to the point of delicious pain, and he shifts, trying for relief, or friction, or, Merlin, anything! Charlie’s quick to help him, though, deftly undoing Draco’s zip to allow his aching cock free and he smiles at Charlie’s filthy chuckle as he runs his palm along Draco’s shaft, dipping below to palm his bollocks, cupping them and pressing _up_ just so.

He moans and a woman nearby looks questioningly in their direction, her eyes skating past where they stand, pressed so closely together. He freezes, his breathing shaky, and Charlie grabs his jaw and turns his face towards him - the angle’s awkward but also delicious.

“See how quiet you can be,” he whispers directly into Draco’s ear, lips brushing against the sensitive flesh. “See if you can stay quiet while I take you apart, fuck you so hard, so deep, make you feel all of me. I’m so hard for you, want to make you scream till you’re crying with how good you feel.”

And Draco wants that, wants all of it. He bites his lip and tries not to moan again as Charlie casts a spell to loosen him, slicking his passage and making his body tingle. It’s not the same as being opened by Charlie’s fingers, but there’s no time for that here. Draco’s already half delirious just thinking about how they must look, should anyone see them, and he shivers when Charlie vanishes his trousers completely. He’s naked from the waist down, in the middle of London, and all he can think about is how freeing it would be to groan and shout, pant and cry out the way he does whenever they’re fucking at Charlie’s, but here, it’s somehow even more exciting to be doing this in the midst of everyday activities, trying not to cry out when they’re surrounded by Muggles who aren’t even aware of the utter debauchery that’s going on mere feet from them.

There’s nothing to hide Draco’s gasp as Charlie finally slides into Draco’s slick hole. Draco goes up on his toes to try to accommodate the stretch. Fucking hell, Charlie’s so big, it’s always a struggle, one that Draco enjoys, but especially today, in public, where anyone might see, or hear them! Charlie fucks into him firmly, groaning in breathless pants next to Draco’s ear, sending more shivers along his spine and he grips the railing as best he can while Charlie slowly takes him apart.

He spreads his legs even wider, arches his back and cocks his arse into Charlie’s thrusts - there’s not much room for manoeuvrability but the angle is so delicious. Charlie grunts and shifts, slides his arm under Draco’s right leg and bends it at the knee, lifting his foot onto the railing and opening him even wider to that punishing cock.

Draco almost can’t keep his eyes open. He tries to stifle his moan, but he fears he hasn’t succeeded as a couple of young women in the vicinity glance over in their direction with furrowed brows. Draco knows Charlie’s spells are second to none, but even so, in the heat of rapture, will they hold?

He’s distracted for a moment, almost thrown out of it all together as two men appear on the outside of the building, rising from below on some sort of container-like platform and holding odd, furry devices in their hands. He stiffens, but Charlie doesn’t falter; merely chuckles, a deep rumbling sound.

“Window washers, Draco.” he whispers while teasing Draco’s earlobe with his teeth. "Shall we give them something to clean up? Fuck into your hand, Draco, come on.”

Draco can’t decide what’s sexier, Charlie balls-deep inside him or the growl in his voice or the dirtiness of doing this where anyone could see them. It’s everything he’s wanted, hinted at for so long. He grips his aching cock with a shaking hand, stroking himself, feeling his arse clench with the double sensations as he rushes closer to the edge.

Then there's no time for thinking as Charlie wraps his arm around Draco’s waist and starts fucking him in earnest with long, powerful thrusts. Draco leans against the railing, gripping for all he’s worth, left leg trembling from the strain as he looks out at the world, at all of London spread out before him, at the men not three feet away, and as Charlie thrusts hard and comes with a hissed growl, arching into Draco, Draco’s seconds behind him, riding the sensation of the hot pulses deep inside, and he’s coming in thick spurts all over the glass.

Draco shudders through his orgasm, riding the wave as Charlie continues to fuck him through it. After long moments, Charlie pulls out slowly and lowers Draco’s leg gently, a careful cleaning charm making quick work of the mess while Draco concentrates on just remaining standing. Charlie Summons Draco’s trousers and helps him to put them back on, grinning as Draco’s legs shake violently.

The men outside are staring, and for a moment, Draco thinks that they are looking RIGHT AT HIM! His heart stutters at the thought of them being seen, of finally being caught, and he doesn’t know whether his heart leaps in excitement or fear, but after a breathless second he realises that they’re looking at the mess running down on his side of the glass.

“Oh, fuck!” he whispers harshly, still high on adrenaline.

“Oh, fuck, indeed. Happy Birthday, Draco.”

“NO! I mean, well, yes, sweet mother of Merlin, Happy Birthday to me, that was brilliant and mind blowing.. but…”

Draco points.

And Charlie looks.

And they both dissolve into helpless laughter as the men outside make repeated furtive yet futile attempts to clean the glass.

Still chuckling, Charlie pulls him close for a tender kiss, and a whispered spell later, the mess is gone, as are they.

****

Outtake - Security booth: The Shard security guards reviewing the day’s security footage notice two men walking towards a corner, when in the next moment they’re seemingly not there. The corner remains mysteriously unoccupied, even though many patrons crowd around the sides of the building for photos, selfies etc. There’s an odd shimmer to the corner, perhaps a feature of the light, maybe the reflection of the sun’s glare off another building. The window washers ascend, and the men in the booth watch to see whether the anomaly reflects on them too, and see the men suddenly stop and look closely at the glass, staring into where the shimmer has faltered for a split second, where it looks like two bodies are stacked closely together, their body movements suggestive of only one thing, and then the washers startle and start cleaning the glass in a particular spot, right where the shimmer was… when suddenly, the shimmer disappears. There seem to be confused looks on the washers’ faces as they make gestures at the window and at each other, but the security guys merely shrug and fast forward the rest of the recording before deleting it and resetting the system. 

 

/********/

**Author's Note:**

> [Link for visuals](https://flic.kr/s/aHskAcq7f9)


End file.
